runesdynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trenzo
Formation The planet was originally apart of a much larger and greater planet. Until a cataclysmic commit came flying through space directly at the planet. the commit crashed into the planet with enough force to crack it in half. how ever because of the planets size it also shattered the commit. Within the commit was a massive crystal, a large mass of the crystal was left on one of the two half of the planet. as time went on the two pieces began to form into separate planets. the half with the most amount of crystal left over was called Trenzo. Lifeforms Dominant Race On the unnamed super planet there was very wide spread race. When the commit came most of the race were on different sides of the planet so they remained mostly intact. The planets size was mostly to thank as even split in half the two sides still had atmosphere and could live. But on the side that would later become Trenzo the life there was slowly mutated. It was incredibly slow as time went on the race slowly learned they could not expel their KI in anyway. This started to kill them. the realized it was the power of the crystal witch took up one-third of the planet. eventually they started to experiment with the crystal to try to survive. In due time the found out they could merge with the crystal so they could put there excess KI. Doing that mutated them even more, but in different ways they would soon call it their pure form or true form. other mutations were long tails with spikes ranging in size.they also started needed less vital organs to live and gained the ability to grow back and fix small body parts or wounds, but growing back a limb was still far from possible. After a society was built they named themselves the Trielumites Animals and plants Main animals for food * Olif (giant 4 pig looking creature) it is used for its rich meat Plants there are multiple a amount of plants on trenzo, but most are either carnivorousness or poisons. The carnivorousness plants are fed Olifs, so they can digest the creature into an easy drinking substance. Government structure There are 24 districts on trenzo each district is led by a district leader. There are 24 district leaders in total. Above them are the supreme district leader each one overseas at least two districts and two district leaders. There are 12 District leaders in total. Above them are the Catalyst, each Catalyst watches over 4 districts, 2 supreme district leaders and 4 district leaders. there are 6 Catalyst in total. above them are the Supreme Catalyst there are 3 in total. 2 of them watch over all 24 districts, all district and supreme district leaders, and all the Catalyst. While the one appointed by the Fracture is their adviser and watches over the 2 supreme Catalyst At the very top is The Fracture it is their duty to watch over everything from every district to the two crystal clusters. The Fracture does not have absolute power but almost. They can be voted out if enough of lesser leaders and the people of the districts vote for it. The Supreme catalyst that was appointed adviser takes the position of the Fracture. Notable Trielumites Calvin Midos Aka Rainbow or The Prism Warrior Calvin is Notable as he was the head security and second strongest member of the Trion Consul. Also for the fact he was a hybrid of Trielumite and earthling witch came with side effects. His Pure form was known as Prism Warrior or beast as he began flashing rainbow Colors and his power was multiplied by 7. Ralic Aka Undying Ralic was known as the greatest Fracture through out the history of Trenzo, as he was the closet to becoming complete crystal, he did this by sitting on the Crystal commit for 5 months and coming with 90% of his body being crystallized he soon died shortly after but pieces of his body were passed down and put into the body ever Fracture seance, which is why he is truly Undying. Thalila Midos Aka The Swarm Thalila was quite well known on Trenzo: he served as a supreme catalyst and came in second place in the 10th shattered star duel. However Thalila is different to regular Trilumites in a few ways. He is 1/32 earthling, this does not effect him that much. Relations with Luma Connection to Luma When Trenzo was formed from the remains of the masses of crystal and some chunks of the original planet. Another planet also formed, this planets name was Luma. (*more info on Luma page*) Wars with Luma The two planets have had 3 massive wars in there time, the War of The Shattered Star, The War of the Comet, and the war of nothing. The war of Nothing was the first war, happening long before anyone could remember, no one knows how it started, or which side won, the only known facts about this war was the millions Lumites and Trilumites perished. The war of the Shattered star broke out when a Fracture was visiting Luma to make an offering of piece, however one of the Lumites believed he heard The Fracture talk about how this was all a decoy and how he would launch a surprise attack. Scared the Lumite blasted the Fracture while he was admiring his crystal. The crystal was destroyed, the supreme catalyst with the Fracture, immediately turned into his pure form and slaughtered the Lumite, but before the Lumite died he launched an other blast at the Fracture. With all ready being week from the loss of his crystal and the previous blast, this was more then enough to kill him. After that a war broke out. after 10 (earth) years the battle ended in a stale mate. even now, no one really knows what the Fracture was planing or if he really did come to offer piece. The War of the Comet was less of a war, but more of a massive debate. It was this war/debate that final brought about piece between the two planets. It was only called a war as during the debate two extreme groups (one from each planet engaged in a massive battle). Soon it was over and the members were either killed on sight if they Trilumite or brought to the strongest prison on Luma if they were Lumite Differences between Lumites and Trielumites Lumites and Trielumites are nearly identical on a certain scale. They evolved from the same precursor specious, they have similar body structure except for a few organs and appendages. The biggest difference between a Lumite and Trielumite is how they handle ki. Lumites do not have as much ki as Trielumites, but they can control it better and release out of there body. Trielumites have 10 times more ki as Lumites but cannot let it out of there body or control very well with out the crystal. even with 10 times the ki as lumites, a Trielumite can not use 100% of the ki, even in there pure form, the pure form only uses 75%. Using 100% would kill the Trielumite, as the crystal inside them would grow and cause massive problems, they also need the 25% of ki to keep there body alive. Other differences are the tail, lumites have a much more shorter non spiked tail. Lumites do not have claws, they do have the ability to fly, while Trielumites can teleport very long distances with a quick ritual (some trilumites can hover or fly slightly depending on there pure form). Lumites healing factor is slightly faster and better than a normal earthling. They also have more vital organs then a Trielumite. Trielumites also some difficulty eating solid food. Lumites and Trielumites can mate with other similar species and make a working child, however a Lumite Trielumites hybrids is incredibly shamed and taboo on both planets, the child would either die in the mother or be incredibly disabled. This happens because of conflicting and similar genetics that combine during the pregnancy. Trielumite hybrids with any species can be complicated as it could cause the offspring to have slight ki control problems or small mental issues, however the likely hood of that happening is 30% at most, 10% at least Rituals between the Twin Planets Trenzo and Luma have 3 activities that they all like to do together. The first is the Twin festival. Every Trenzo and Luma year the celibate the anniversary of piece among their worlds. The festival takes place on Lumite on odd years, and takes place on Trenzo on even years. The next is a ritual based purely on sharing knowledge with the other planet. Every month scholars from each planet come together on the crystal comet to share information with each other. They meet in a structure built by a Fracture the keeps people inside it safe on the comet. The last and much more famous ritual between the planets is the Shattered star dual (name after the great war). In this duel member of each race face off in a tournament. Anyone can enter, the two planets have a tournament on there own planet first, then the fighters face off on the comet. The battles from each tournament on each planet are broadcasted so wide, that a simple radio on a ship million of miles away in space could pick it up. However there are rules. The first and major rule is no killing unless both fighters agree to make it a death battle. The fight is only over until one fighter gives up (or dies). If a fighter is knocked out, the don't loose until they wake up and give up. No outside help once so ever. Lumites can use Ki to there fullest extent and Trielumites can use there pure form. Weapons are aloud. Anyone can enter, from a toddler to the Fracture off Trenzo, to the Prime Director of Luma. A quick summary of the tournament is each planet holds a separate tournament, the winner from each tournament face each other on the comment. This ritual takes place every 10 (Trenzo and Luma) years.